Before and After
by A.K. Hawthorne
Summary: I was left alone in a world that didn't care, my only friend lied to me my whole life, my mother sent me away, my cousin chooses his girlfriend over me. I was left in the woods to die, I've changed and now you're all I want.


ok **guys who have read LiLp I will get back to it I am just having writers block and these stories help me get rid of shit I'm feeling and unwanted story ideas. So expect ,ore of these stories. If you want to be in the story PM me and I will try to the best of my abilities.**

Kai POV

"So it's okay if I stay with you!?" The real question was is it ok with Leah. She is Sam's very possessive girlfriend. Every time I'm around her she gives me looks and it's been freaking me out for a while.

"Sure it's fine." Sam Uley always was strangely laid back, atleast around me I've heard other things every time I approach the Rez.

"I'll bet you start crying the second you get here."

"I'll take that challenge. Wolfy " And with that I hung up the video chat. It was really easy to tell that Sammy boy wasn't normal, so being the amazing cousin I am I dug up way to much shit on a topic no one cares about and discovered his "secret" though it was obvious.

I rubbed my now 4 month pregnant looking stomach. It's been two months since I fully recovered and you could tell I was pregnant. Turning as slowly as possible I began packing my things.

I couldn't stay here any more. The bullying actually got worse, but this time it was all rumors and lies and even the principal called me whore.

I was suddenly shocked out of my day dreaming when I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and had to duck into the door frame. Ever since this THING decided to make my body it's host I began growing. Like super fast I was abnormally tall for a 14 year old.

I saw Naomi (wait no her name is -Aaliyah, I've got to remember that, (it's not like she wasn't living a lie for 5 years with us.)) was looking up at me and asked if she could come in.

"So you know how all this stuff is going on?" I nodded

"Well, it's not actually scary as long as you protect that womb. If the gene is born peacefully the affects will eventually wear off. However, if the womb is injured the affects are likely to be permanent." She sighed "I'm like this because my father raped me." I felt like I should look feel shocked but honestly I wasn't. Her father always looked at her sexually even when she was very young

"There is this thing called soul bonding, yeah he claimed to have that,on me! It's when you find THE ONE. And right before you start your growth with the pain, you actually gain height but after the thing leaves you, you become average height or if it was a violent birth you shrink to about 5 foot to 5"3 . What else was I gonna say- OH! Got it I'm coming to LaPush with you!"

My smile almost split my face open and I might have screamed.

_Jared_

I began bragging about Georgia and her incredible body when I saw her sit next to another boy, wink at him pull him up with her and journey to the janitor's closet. I looked back to Paul with an angry look. He just smirked.

"Dude she is a slut and would sleep with any guy if he asked."

I grinned "but man she is one sweet fuck."

I turned to walk over to Georgia when I catch two people staring at me. I see Sam Uley looking at me through the window. For some reason all of the elders of the tribe adored him for taking steroids and running around the Rez half naked.

I look over and see Kim Conweller staring at me like I owed her something. I could tell she was trying to be sexy but her almost no curves were something that I don't want in a woman.

I decided to skip school the rest of the day I had a bitching fever.

-one month later-

I was walking around on two legs again it felt good and I was incredibly horny and my sex drive was so much better. I already banged Georgia again but it felt wrong like I was betraying something. I ignored it and ran to Sam's house where he and his girlfriend Leah were making out. I had to clear my throat before I joined in, because Leah is a girl, that every girl wants to be. She is down right sexy from her chest all the way down to her ass.

I heard Sam growl and I shook my head I must have looked to long. But they're having issues and I'd be happy to be the rebound guy.

"Paul is still a wolf." I say Paul had only changed days ago and was not accepting the stupid "gift" we'd all been given. Sam pushed Leah behind him and quietly said (so Leah wouldn't hear)

"Circle the perimeter again don't forget the far side of town" he demanded "Oh and don't phase"

An hour later I saw Sam helping two girls move their stuff into his house.

Kai-

"Hey Elijah!" Sam's voice rang with enjoyment as he came to hug what he could with my stomach's growth, getting bigger by the minute.

"Hey Sammy! I exclaimed loudly then spoke in a whisper so only he could hear "I want a fresh start, so please don't call me anything related to Elijah."

Just then Aliyah walked up to say hi to Sam and froze. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes boggled, she looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and I knew she was soul bonded. He looked at her the exact same way and i am almost 100% sure he was imprinted to her. Leah walked up behind Sam and hugged him, oblivious to what is going on.

"Not that this isn't fun but can we get going this luggage is going to be the death of me." I said and Sam and Aaliyah picked up my stuff never breaking eye contact.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay it was getting really bad." Leah seemed disinterested and interested at the same time.

"Of course honey, I love you very much and it wasn't your fault." Ok that caught me by surprise.

" I know I just can't believe they would shoot me and-" I was quickly cut off

"They shot you I thought gang rapers only used knives or something else but I never imagined a gun."

She didn't know. She probably doesn't know that she's living in a world of wolves.

"No they probably didn't it just felt like that, I'm gonna go get my purse."

I walked out the door to find the hottest guy I have ever seen. Chiseled pecs. Abs. Biceps. Triceps. He was fucking orgasmic. The works and just by looking at him I could tell he was a player, the signature smirk, the constant "look like I'm horny " face then I looked in his eyes they seemed filled with lust. Lust for what. Nah, Aaliyah is probably behind me. I turn and she's not there. He is looking right at me. Freaky. I turn back around and I see that look, I just saw it twice. It's the signature imprinting look.

_Jared_

I was kicking a rock down the street doing what Sam told me to do. And I smell a scent. An amazing scent masked by something repulsive and it made me want to find out what leech did what to what person. That sweet scent was over coming the other one. I felt drawn to it. I raced to find the scent.

It led me right to Sam's door. Then She opened the door. Her face looked about 13 or 14 but her body was very mature she had a nice chest and a very amazing butt. Then I saw that someone else had possessed what was mine. She is carrying a child that is not mine.

I didn't know what any of these thoughts meant until I looked into her dark green eyes. The world shifted, I could only please her, she could do no wrong. She is mine. I am hers. She is the world and I am whatever she wants me to be. I love her.

She looked behind her. As if there was someone else that could compare to her. Then she looked at me very knowingly. She looked beautiful, however her eyes looked horrified while her brain seemed to know exactly what I was judging by just the smirk.

Kai-

This guy was just staring at me. I turned around to see if my beautiful mocha skinned cousin was there. She wasn't. Was this guy trying to stare holes through me? He's probably looking at my stomach. I look about four months pregnant. It's been two months since the whole trying to kill me thing happened at my school. When I looked back up at him I noticed he was looking right into my eyes. With so much sorrow And lust I felt the need to run to him then hug him.

What was I saying. I am such a fucking idiot. I have to get my stuff. I felt kinda uncomfortable with him staring at me while I walked, but hey it didn't look like he was trying to kill me so I guess that's one thing. I walked down the porch steps to the back of Sam's truck to get my suit case.

"Here let me get that for you." His voice was like cake. The most amazing cake. The type of cake you could never get enough of. God even if this baby is not human these cravings are a bitch. Either I was staring at him or he was staring at me. My burning cheeks gave one or both of those facts away. He had pure innocence in his eyes. I looked away and grabbed my other bag which was only slightly smaller. I was about to haul it out if the truck when a gorgeous perfectly sculpted arm reached passed me to get it. I blushed again.

"No really I can get it, I don't think my cousin would like it if I went around inviting strangers into the house." His look was of grief and excitement all at the same time.

"Okay, fine, my name is Jared Cameron." He stared at me some more "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Kai Craven" is what i decided to say. I have absolutely no idea where it came from but I knew that's the new name I was going to have

"Okay, now we are not strangers anymore." He looked at me again. As often as he did it; it wasn't annoying.

"Slow down Pennywise" I had to laugh at my own quote. You cannot not appreciate Stephen King's IT. I know I already stated that I think this guy is super hot and Chivalrous, however, I don't think he's the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Your gonna throw Stephen King at me huh?" He smirked. I felt trapped. "How about you and I go to Port Angeles this weekend? There's going to be a Stephen King marathon. Okay inside I was super excited and freaked out. I arched one eyebrow at him.

"Only if my cousins come with, deal? And if we are not going to plan ahead I don't know what I'm gonna do-" He nodded and handed me his phone. I put in my contact info and before I knew it he was carrying my stuff up to my room. It was amazing because I never told him. I think I'm in love. He frowned and left shortly after setting my things down.

_Jared_

I actually got to talk to the girl of my dreams. And she knows good literature. I am so stupid. I never act like that. If anyone found out I would be dead. I have to avoid her. But she is the one for you the girl you have dreamed about. No she is not! YES SHE IS! I argued with my wolf for a good hour before giving up and phasing. It is so much easier to think when everyone already knows what's going on and I can just run.

My wolf and I started arguing again.

She was covered in scars. You need to protect her.

She is pregnant idiot, someone else claimed her.

I was suddenly furious. The thought of someone touching what is mine. I needed to kill something.

A few un-suspecting deer got in my way. I buried them to the best of my abilities.

Paul apparently changed back while I was debating with myself. Because I couldn't hear anyone at all in my head. Had Paul been here he would have laughed and laughed.

Something vibrated by my string tied to my leg. I phased back and looked at my phone.

' I hope it's ok I copied you number into my phone'

I just smiled. I knew I was fighting a losing battle but I just wanted to give in.

Kai-

Ok. Are we going on a date? What just happened was he flirting with me? He is perfect. If his voice sounds delicious I wonder if he is... Now is not the time to be thinking about it I am crazy. It's not normal for a pregnant girl to feel that way about someone who, yes may or may not have imprinted on her, and yes doesn't seem to hate her, but still it's just not how logic works.

And we are going to see horror movies? Ooh this could be a good excuse to get near him. Maybe even make out. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Aaliyah knock at the door then abruptly come in.

"Okay, I know your thinking about a lot right now you know with the fact you might die giving birth and all, but I kinda want to know if you think Sam likes me."

"Trust me he does and...- wait I might die giving birth to an alien species?!"

"Oh yeah, you know I may not have given you all the details. Uh... So let me start with lots of times with others who've had this gene... Well, they all died because they didn't know what they were doing and ate foods that angered the thing..." She pointed down to my stomach, looked back up to my eyes and continued her rant. "You are very delicate right now and if you eat certain foods it will kill you, you will be ripped apart in a way you can not regenerate."


End file.
